Fireworks
by conversechick12
Summary: what happens after Annabeth asks Percy out to the fireworks in the Bronze Dragon. involves spinning and bottles...not appropiate for children under six.


Annabeth.

I slipped on a black dress that was sprinkled with gold studs on the skirt. It went around mid-thigh, but still wasn't too short (believe me; the daughters of Aphrodite have one so short they almost reveal- never mind). The wedges were like the dress: black with gold studs. I wore gold hoops and my curly blonde hair out that reached halfway down my back. The black eyeliner and mascara that one of the Aphrodite kids helped me out with made my grey stormy eyes pop. I had the smallest dust of bronzer on and a deep shade of red lipstick.

And you ask, _why Annabeth, tom girl of many talents, do you look like a model from London Fashion Week? _WELL... it's the fireworks. Greatest event of dating and spin the bottle and games like that in camp half-blood. I faced a bronze dragon that decided to spew affair bit of oil in my face today, then made the worst mistake of my life by asking Percy to the fireworks. Yippee.

I felt unnatural wearing makeup. It just wasn't me. I pondered over the makeup. I grabbed the nearest towel and dampened it under the tap. I brought the towel to my face, and then hesitated. Did I really want to take off hours of work? Yeah I did, because it just wasn't Annabeth Chase to be wearing a face caked full of makeup. The rainbow of colours glided off my tanned skin and onto the moist towel. I dried my face then put on a slight bit of mascara and eyeliner, the teeniest smudge of lip gloss, feeling better without the cake face. My sister Crystal and I walked out of cabin 6's silver door then headed off to the beach.

Percy.

"Uh, so where did you want these fireworks Connor?" I asked with the heavy crate of explosives in my arms.

"Just in that far corner please." He then started whispering to Travis about something huge tonight and how he was jealous that his brother got to ask out Katie Gardner instead of himself.

The world of females are strange, or just Annabeth probably. When she violently punched me, it was because I called her pretty. When I give her a surprise birthday party, she gets emotional and hits me in the face. Yeah, it's pretty fun being under the company of my best friend. Anyway Annabeth asked me to the fireworks after a long day of fighting bronze dragons and I can tell you it was just another load of stress and violence to add to my day. I wiped my hands on my jeans and sat down on the pale sand. It sort of sparkled under the moonlight with an iridescent glow. I sighed and noticed a two blondes sitting next to me.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, hey Crystal." I said expecting something painful from Annabeth.

"Hey. Well I'm just going to leave you kids to figure your epic love story that everyone at camp even Chiron and Mr .D want to see so badly…WELL BYE!" Crystal disappeared off to the other end of the beach leaving two very red 16 year olds sitting in the sand.

"Well that leaves just me and you Seaweed Brain." She smiled the prettiest smile and tossed her head which made her long blond curls flop around in a playful way. I smiled back and we instantly drew closer. I'd never thought about Annabeth in any special way. Well that was after she kissed me on Mt. St Helens. The kiss sort of made us both a lot closer and more open. Before that she was always my best friend.

"Man I wonder who's kissing who tonight in the big spin the bottle." I nervously said out of the blue.

"YOU TWO ARE!" The whole camp yelled in unison leaving once again two very red 16 year olds.

"Talking about games that require bottles and spinning, I say we play!" Annabeth bounced up and dragged my arm almost making me trip up to the big bonfire. It blazed with light and emotion just like the camp fire but this was a sort of temporary one. Campers made a large circle around the flames and Annabeth made a cosy spot for her and me to sit. She ended up leaning against me because some kid with spider legs was next to her, which I wasn't fazed about at all. After tossing and turning trying to get comfortable she finally made do with sitting on my lap and my arms around her which made me hold her tighter to make sure she didn't tumble over like a domino.

"Well Mr D is away and Chiron decided to go to bed early, so we have the beach to ourselves!" Travis stated excitedly making the campers cheer and applaud. His brother got up and walked over near to where Travis was standing with an empty 2L coke bottle.

"Let the spinning commence!" He spun the bottle into a blur and it finally slowed down. The red cap pointed to Katie Gardener and the bonfire exploded with pink.

"Well Katie who'll it be?" Travis asked her as she sarcastically pondered over it.

"Come here you idiot." He walked over to her and kissed her peachy pink lips. They both sat down with red tinted cheeks. Everyone awwed while children of Aphrodite yelled, "TONGUE! TONGUE!"

Travis spun the bottle and the cap pointed to Annabeth. My head rung with jealousy. Annabeth looked like she was in shock and instantly became obsessed with the crystal sand under the drift wood she was sitting on.

"Uh, well um…" Travis started scratching his neck. He looked at me, then Annabeth and then back to me. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips. My mind felt like it Conner had lit a firework in it. I walked away leaving behind a confused Annabeth, a guilty Travis and an angry mob of demigods.

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth called apologetically. She ran to me straying away from the 50 demigods angry at Travis. It wasn't his fault, but I still felt angry with him kissing my best friend.

Annabeth caught up with me deep into the woods.

Annabeth.

"Percy, what happened there meant nothing. It was all just a childish game." I assured him, with his mesmerising green eyes staring into mine full of sadness. He was sitting against the stump of a cherry tree, with its fruit like ornaments on a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, I know. But it was weird when he kissed you. It was like some sort of torture you know?" He replied, then tossed his head to signal sitting against him like at the beach. I walked over and sat against his chest and sighed.

"You know if you kissed one of those Aphrodite girls I would have stormed off as well?" I asked dreamily. His eyes lit up with happiness.

"I didn't storm o- wait you would?"

"Yeah Percy, because I don't care if you don't but I'm in love with you and no person, nor god will change that." He instantly kissed me. It was passionate like it was our last day on Earth. I kissed back and our tongues fought for dominance. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other. I leaned and whispered into his ear, "You're the gasoline to my bonfire Percy and I don't care if we burn down the whole woods as long as you're still in my arms." We stayed like that until dawn.

**HEY WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW I HAVN'T UPLOADED IN AGES AND IT'S BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT BACK WORD AFTER IT BROKE DOWN ON ME. I STARTED THIS AGES AGO LIKE IN AUGUST AND STARTED AGAIN ON IT YESTERDAY. I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPPIE FOR PHOEBE IN A SEC SO YEAH. OH! I GOT ELECTED FOR HOUSE CAPTAIN YESTERDAY AND AM REALLY HAPPY! WE LOOK LIKE DEMIGODS WHEN WE WEAR OUR UNIFORMS BECAUSE IT AN ORANGE TSHIRT WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT ON THE BACK. EVERYONE WHO READS RICK RIORDAND COMMENTS ON IT. ANYWAY LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**XXXMOI**


End file.
